


Mr. Sandman.

by cannibae



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cannibalism, Dreams and Nightmares, Hallucinations, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sleep Paralysis, Sleepwalking, Sleepwalking Will Graham, Someone Help Will Graham, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibae/pseuds/cannibae
Summary: « Mr. Sandman, bring me a dreamMake him the cutest that I've ever seenGive him the word that I'm not a roverThen tell him that his lonesome nights are overSandman, I'm so aloneDon't have nobody to call my ownPlease turn on your magic beamMr. Sandman, bring me a dream »-The Chordettes, Mr. SandmanIn un mondo in cui puoi vedere la tua anima gemella solo attraverso i tuoi sogni, Will Graham è sopraffatto dagli incubi.





	Mr. Sandman.

Si era svegliato dove non avrebbe dovuto: aveva cominciato a sudare freddo, il respiro era diventato irregolare nell' esatto momento in cui aveva aperto gli occhi e si era paralizzato, disteso su un letto di foglie secche, il più scomodo su cui avesse mai dormito a giudicare dal dolore alla schiena.   
Gli sembrava di aver fatto un tuffo di metri e metri giù, dritto verso l' Oceano, un urlo incastrato in gola che non ne voleva sapere di uscire.   
Gli occhi sbarrati, aperti verso il cielo, non vedevano assolutamente niente, percepivano solo un flebile fascio di luce intervenire per svegliarlo dal torpore del sonno ma nulla di più; non riusciva a vedere il grande albero spoglio torreggiare sopra di lui, maestoso e morto in attesa della primavera. Non riusciva a vedere niente, in realtà, come se i suoi occhi fossero chiusi: eppure erano aperti, almeno di questo Will era sicuro. Riusciva a sentire il fastidiosissimo e lieve soffio di vento che gli solleticava le pupille e lo spingeva a chiudere le palpebre per inumidire gli occhi.   
   
Solo in quel momento sentì distintamente un urlo in lontananza, un' eco lontano di una sofferenza tremendamente vicina e poi sussurri sconnessi e senza senso vicino alla sue orecchie; percepiva ogni scricchiolio e movimento, ogni zampetta che si muoveva in quel tappeto organico.  
Passarono due interi minuti prima che Will acquistasse nuovamente le capacità motorie necessarie per riuscire ad alzarsi, mettendosi seduto, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di qualche punto di riferimento che potesse dirgli dove si trovava: una folata di vento più forte delle altre gli fece prendere coscienza della sua condizione, notando con stupore che non era in pigiama.  
La camicia bianca era umida e la sensazione di bagnato lo infastidiva fin dentro le scarpe, rendendo fradice le calze: ancor più delle sensazioni fisiche e del respiro ancora irregolare e impossibile da calmare, ciò che lo disturbò fu il totale vuoto mentale che lo aveva sopraffatto.  
   
_Che diamine hai fatto ieri, Graham?_  
   
Mentre ritornava sui suoi passi e ripercorreva il sentiero che lo avrebbe riportato a casa, si passò una mano sulla faccia, esausto, come se non avesse dormito fino a quel momento e cercò di ricordare ciò che poteva essere successo quella notte: l’unica ipotesi plausibile che era arrivato a formulare riguardava un’ ipotetica pioggia scrosciante che aveva potuto essersi scatenata mentre stava avendo un episodio di sonnambulismo che lo aveva guidato fin lì.  
Gli ci volle relativamente poco per ritornare a casa sua, i suoi cani che abbaiavano da dietro la porta, ma più tempo per trovare una risposta a quella domanda.  
E, insolitamente, quando non riuscì a trovarne una che lo convincesse abbastanza, smise di chiederselo.  
   
   
   
Una lunga tavola imbandita per un banchetto fu ciò che gli si parò davanti agli occhi nel momento in cui, dopo averli chiusi, Will li aprì di nuovo: un’ enorme cornucopia al centro, adagiata su un piatto dalle fini decorazioni da cui strabordava cibo di ogni forma e dimensione.  
Distingueva precisamente dei grappoli d’uva, arance rosse già tagliate a fette, fragole e pomodori, forse un melograno e dei mirtilli … o erano lamponi? Non riusciva a capirlo, la luce era soffusa e le pareti della stanza erano scure, i colori utilizzati per dipingerle freddi e quasi distaccati rendevano l’atmosfera della stanza pesante.  
Dopo aver lasciato vagare gli occhi su ogni dettaglio di quel luogo così poco familiare, dove era sicuro non essere mai stato, si rese conto di dove si trovasse: era seduto ad un lato del tavolo, un piatto vuoto davanti a sé, vestito di tutto punto con capi che non gli appartenevano, eccessivamente eleganti per lui.  
   
“Will, sei con me?”  
   
La stanza vuota si riempì di una voce calma e bassa, rimbombante, che fece tremare i muri della stanza. E poi, Will se la ritrovò accanto: la prima cosa che notò furono le labbra sottili, leggermente dischiuse, che gli sembravano morbide e vellutate.  
Poi, l’intero viso: il naso, gli occhi, le rughe ai lati e lo sguardo indecifrabile, l’eleganza e la compostezza nei modi di fare e di porsi lo colpirono forte alla testa, provocandogli uno squilibrio non indifferente.  
   
_Chi sei?_  
   
“Sì.”  
   
Domande su domande vorticavano nella sua testa e non riuscì a pronunciarne nemmeno una, troppo intento ad osservare la figura davanti a sé che stava sistemando le pietanze sul suo piatto con una cura maniacale dei dettagli.  
Era carne, non avrebbe saputo dire cosa ma sembrava squisita e deliziosa: si sentì ingordo solo a guardarla, non ne aveva nemmeno mangiato un pezzo e ne voleva ancora, fino a scoppiare ed esplodere, imbrattando le pareti di sangue ed organi vari.  
Ma rimase fermo, attendendo che anche l’uomo si servisse, per non apparire scortese e maleducato: non si addiceva al contesto, non si addiceva alla persona che aveva davanti, non si addiceva e basta.  
Quando finalmente si sedette, Will inclinò la testa per studiarlo meglio, evitando accuratamente lo sguardo famelico dell’ inizio, che sembrava volerlo divorare ed ancora una volta fece il suo solito viaggio, partendo dalle labbra, spostandosi sugli zigomi, il naso, gli occhi e la fronte.  
Un mezzo sorriso ed un segno di incoraggiamento furono tutto ciò che lo sconosciuto gli fornirono, prima di abbassare la testa e cominciare a mangiare.  
   
   
   
Dei sussurri insistenti lo stavano infastidendo e lo avevano paralizzato a letto, di nuovo braccia e gambe formicolanti e bloccate, ancora sudore freddo che scorreva lungo la sua schiena bagnando i suoi vestiti e appiccicando i suoi capelli alla nuca, imperlandogli la fronte.  
Vide la figura dell’ uomo del sogno  in un angolo della stanza che lo osservava con uno sguardo deluso e accusatorio, non più il sorriso serafico e _invitante_ di prima.  
   
_Cosa ho fatto cosa ho fatto cosa ho fatto cosa ho fatto cosa ho fatto._  
   
Se lo ripeteva in testa come un mantra, senza avere l’ardire di distogliere gli occhi da lui. Perché era così arrabbiato, cosa era successo? Aveva detto qualcosa di sbagliato? Si era comportato male? Aveva sputato il cibo nel momento stesso in cui se lo era messo in bocca o lo aveva divorato, affamato, rubando pezzi anche dal piatto dell’ altro?  
   
_“_ Sei un ragazzo molto maleducato, Will.”  
La stessa voce che lo aveva chiamato prima, adesso era bassa e minacciosa. Avrebbe voluto tapparsi le orecchie per non sentirla più, per non sentire più il suo nome pronunciato in quel modo fastidioso e metallico, al limite del sopportabile.  
Poi un respiro caldo sul collo, sentì qualcosa sfiorargli la mascella e il suo nome ripetuto con intonazioni sempre diverse tra loro.  
Poi, riprese a respirare a grandi boccate e tossì, sentiva le corde vocali bloccate in un suono che non ne voleva sapere di uscire fuori dalla sua gola: quando fu sicuro di poter muoversi di nuovo e che nessun uomo fosse insieme a lui in casa sua, si diresse verso il bagno immediatamente, con la convinzione che fosse successo qualcosa al suo viso.  
Quando incontrò il suo riflesso rimase stupito da ciò che vide: sabbia sparsa lungo le ciglia, la sentiva fin sotto le palpebre e gli impediva di aprire e chiudere gli occhi senza provare un leggero dolore che lo portò a lacrimare.  
Non si trattava dei soliti rimasugli del sonno, erano veri e propri granelli di sabbia, dappertutto.  
E lo stavano facendo impazzire.  
   
Si lavò la faccia, nervosamente, prestando molta attenzione agli occhi e poi uscì dal bagno, cercando di non avere un attacco di panico; si sedette sul bordo del letto, il viso tra le mani e gli occhi serrati.  
Nella testa il vuoto, come se non ricordasse niente di ciò che era accaduto nelle ultime due settimane da quando si era svegliato sul letto di foglie: era quasi sicuro di non aver ricevuto nessuna chiamata da parte di Jack o chi per lui e di essersi diviso tra le lezioni, i suoi cani e la solitudine di casa sua.  
Il senso di oppressione gli schiacciava la gabbia toracica, i polmoni alla costante ricerca di aria e le braccia a circondargli l’addome per assicurarsi di _essere_ e di non star per scomparire.  
Frugò nella sua mente alla ricerca dei ricordi perduti.  
  
_Abbiamo già visto i volti che sogniamo, anche quelli estranei: la nostra mente li ha memorizzati inconsciamente e li ha riutilizzati nei nostri sogni._  
   
Ma era possibile dimenticare una faccia del genere?  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, eccoci qui: avevo pubblicato questa storia in inglese e poi l'ho subito rimossa per motivi che non vi sto a spiegare.    
>  Mi sono detta che forse, visto che è stata concepita in italiano, sarebbe stato più giusto pubblicarla nella sua lingua madre e poi in parallelo in inglese, così, per allenarmi con la traduzione.    
>    
>  Se non ci avete capito niente, è tutto normale, nemmeno io.    
>  Si tratta dell' unico capitolo che ho scritto al momento e non so dove questo esperimento mi porterà più avanti, ma spero abbastanza lontano da poter completare la storia e non lasciarla in asso.    
>  La fanfiction si ispira a diverse cose che ho visto in quest' ultimo periodo ( e che per qualche coincidenza sono tutte legate ai sogni ) ma più in particolare a    
>  [questo video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIL42zOULC0)   
>   della bravissima GravityIsSomething.    
>  Non so se vi consiglio di guardarlo per il momento, perchè potreste rovinarvi il finale della storia. A vostra discrezione!    
>  I kudos sono apprezzatissimi ma lo sono ancor di più i commenti che mi spingono a scrivere ancor più di tutto il resto, quindi anche solo una parolina gentile per dirmi che vi è piaciuta o che non vi piace, va benissimo!    
>  Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui e al prossimo appuntamento!    
>    
>  P.S. se volete mi trovate su twitter come    
>  [@grumpy_wgraham](https://twitter.com/grumpy_wgraham)   
>  . Perchè i miei amici inglesi con cui parlo mi piacciono, ma mi piacerebbe conoscere anche dei Fannibals italiani. 


End file.
